


Desire

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: Clay hasn't presented yet and he is now a sophomore. He always felt unwanted until one day met the most handsome man ever. What happens when Clay finally finds out what dynamic he is? Will his parents be happy? Will his friends accept him? Will he find love along the way?





	1. Meeting

Clay Jensen was always a lanky kid. Growing up kids would pick on him in school and he was always pretty lonely. Of course he had his best friend Skye. When he was 14 years old he started realizing that everyone at school had started presenting. Skye had found out she was an alpha and when she asked Clay what he presented as he put his head down and quietly said he hasn't. His mom, Lainie, was very worried about her only son. Of course his dad, Matt, wasn't. He just kept telling his wife that their son is a late bloomer and it's okay. Lainie was very worried that Clay was gonna be an omega. No one in the Jensen pack was an omega. It was all alpha's and she feared her son wouldn't be accepted to Matt's pack. It took his family forever for them to accept her as a beta. 

Clay just became a sophomore in high school which he dreaded. He still hasn't presented and he felt like the whole town knew he hasn't. His mom handed him his packed lunch and kissed his forehead. He put his helmet on and rode his bike all the way to school. 

He was putting his lock on his bike when Skye came over. 

"Hey Clay" she said smiling. She had changed over summer break. She had started dressing in all black and she actually had a couple of new piercings. 

"Hey. I'm sure nothing new has happened since we last talked" Clay took off his helmet and put it on the handlebar. 

"Actually I do" she said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"How is that possible? We were talking on the phone 20 minutes ago" he said. 

"We got a new kid" Skye told him. 

"Who?" Clay was excited about someone new since that meant it was possible that he would get a new friend. 

"Look for yourself" Clay turned to see a red 1965 Mustang. In the driver's seat was the most handsome man Clay has ever seen. Clay was sure he probably smelled like heaven. 

The new kid turned his head and met Clay's eyes. He rubbed his hand on the steering wheel and then turned his head away. 

Clay started panicking once he saw that the stranger was getting off the car and heading his way. 

"Skye" Clay turned to see his friend had moved to be standing by the tree. 

"Hey" Clay looked to see the stranger was standing right by him now. "I was wondering if you can show me around the school since I'm new" 

The teenager truly did smell as heavenly as Clay imagined. There was the smell of car oil and pine. There was even a hint of chalk. "You okay there man?"

Clay didn't realize that he was leaning into the stranger to scent him. "Yeah" Clay jerked away causing him to hit his bike. The handsome man just smiled at the clumsy teen. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a name" 

"I'm Tony. Tony Padilla" he put his hand out for a handshake. 

"I'm Clay Jensen" he shook Tony's hand and couldn't help but notice he got these little butterflies in his stomach. 

"Freak" Montgomery muttered as he purposely bumped into Clay. Tony grabbed Montgomery's arm so he couldn't move. "What the fuck man? Let me go" 

"Apologize to Clay" Tony said calmly but Clay could hear the slight anger. 

"Why should I?" The other man said. 

"Because I told you to and you don't even wanna what I'll do to you if you don't" Clay noticed that Montgomery started to get scared. 

"Sorry Jensen" the jock said. Tony let go of his arm and Montgomery hurried off with his friends. 

"Why did you do that?" Clay asked confused by Tony's protectiveness. 

"I don't know" Tony honestly said. "I just know you're not a freak" 

"We just met. You know what you should just stop talking to me since I know once you hear the talk around here you won't want to be around me" Clay quickly went into the school and Skye followed. 

"What the hell was that?" She said.

"I gotta get to class" he went into his homeroom and left Skye confused in the hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clay was sitting on the bleachers in his gym clothes as everyone went outside to run. Tony walked up to sit next to him. Clay tried hard to not look at him since he knew Tony would look good in his gym clothes. 

"You already heard about me?" Clay asked keeping his head down. 

"Yeah" Tony kept his head down as well but kept glancing at the pale boy. 

"Then why do you still want to talk to me?" Clay finally looked at Tony and he really did look hot in his gym clothes. He got to see all of the other boy's tattoos. He smelt so good to Clay. He never really paid attention to anyone's scent. He knew exactly what his parents scents was and Skye's since he grew up with her. Everyone else he could care less. 

"Because you're a human being and I don't know. I feel like we can be friends. I mean if you're okay with that" Tony told Clay. The tattooed boy was also going through the same dilemma as Clay. He couldn't help but notice Clay's scent. It was sweet like chocolate and the smell of lavender. There was also a hint of something else but Tony couldn't put his finger on it. 

"I'd like to be friends" Clay said smiling. At that moment Tony heart swelled and something else was starting to. Tony smiled back and then the bell rang which Tony was thankful for. 

The two went to the locker room and went their separate ways to change. The rest of the school day Tony hung out with Clay and Skye. Clay knew that people were staring at Tony wondering why he was hanging out with a freak with him, but he could careless.


	2. Getting Closer?

The first two months of sophomore year was perfect for Clay. He not only had Skye as a friend but Tony. He also had started tutoring a nice beta named Jeff. He was the only jock in the whole school that didn't call him a freak. Clay had also got a job at the cinema in town. A girl named Hannah had started showing him the robes. She was an omega but she acted like an alpha a lot. He honestly was happy for once. 

"Hey Clay" Tony said walking up to his locker. 

"Hey Tony. What's up?" Clay asked as he closed his locker. 

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my place after school? My mom has been dying to meet you" Tony had honestly been talking about Clay during dinner every night. His brothers would tease him about his "crush" while his sister always told them to leave Tony alone. His mother would always smile and say she couldn't wait to met Clay.

"Uh sure. I already told my mom I was gonna spend the day with you at Monet's" Clay told him. They headed out to Tony's car and Tony put in his cassette tape that had all of Clay's favorite songs on it.

Tony parked in the driveway and turned to Clay to see him playing with his hoodie. Tony had learned that Clay did that when he was nervous. 

"Hey" Tony rested his hand on Clay's thigh which made Clay look up at Tony. "It's gonna be okay"

"Do they know I haven't presented?" Clay asked bitting his lip. Whenever he did that Tony secretly wanted to be the one to bite his lip. 

"No. They never asked and I'm sure they won't now" Tony reassured. 

Clay let out a shaky breath and nodded his head. "Let do this then" he opened the passenger door and got out. Tony followed him and lead him to the front door. He opened the door and Clay was welcomed to a lot of noise. They walked into the kitchen to see the whole family. 

"Hey look! Tony brought his novio over!" Tony's brother Anthony said. 

"What does that mean?" Clay whispered to Tony. 

Tony smiled and whispered back, "They think you're my boyfriend" 

Before Clay can deny that Tony's mother walked over and hugged Clay. "Hi. You must be the famous Clay. Tony talks about you none stop. I'm Lucia" 

"Hi. It's nice to met you Mrs Padilla" Clay polite said. Tony's brother Jose rolled his eyes at Clay and Tony smacked his head for being rude. 

"Please call me Lucia" Clay nodded his head and Lucia went back to cooking. Before his brothers could tease Clay, Tony grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to his room. 

"Sorry about all that" Tony apologized. He kept talking but Clay was distracted by Tony still holding his hand. It felt nice and he noticed that he was getting those butterflies in his stomach like the first time. "Clay, you okay?" Clay looked up to see that Tony was looking at him with worried eyes. 

"I'm okay. It's just" he went back to stare at their hands and Tony looked down as well. 

"Oh. Sorry" Tony pulled his hand away but Clay shook his head. 

"No. It's okay" Clay took off his backpack and pulled back Tony's hand and tangled their fingers together to be locked. Clay looked around Tony's room to see it's exactly how he imagined it. Not that Clay spent a lot of time thinking about Tony's room. No way. 

While the taller boy was looking around Tony was watching Clay. Whenever he got the chance he would study Clay. Like right at the moment Clay would squint his eyes when looking at something far away. Or he would have a small smile when he saw something he liked. Tony had noticed that Clay had that small smile whenever he looked his way. Tony also noticed how intoxicating Clay's scent was. He felt like he was getting high every time he was near the nerdy boy. 

"Tony" Clay had his arms on his side while still holding Tony's hand. He was frozen as Tony had his head in the crook of his neck. 

Tony didn't notice he was full on scenting Clay. "Mierda" he moved back fast realizing his mistake. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" 

"Why did you do that?" Clay asked. Tony couldn't tell if his friend was pissed off, confused, or surprised. Maybe it was all three. 

"I'm sorry I just" Tony was trying to find the right response. "I didn't mean to do that" 

"What do I smell like?" Clay blurted out. 

"I don't know" Tony lied as he pulled his hand away and went to sit on the bed. 

Clay bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Close your eyes" 

"What? Why do you-"

"Just close your eyes Tony" Clay demanded. Tony squinted at the taller boy trying to figure out his motive, but he listened and closed his eyes. 

Clay played with his fingers before walking in front of Tony. He swallowed his nerves and moved to straddle Tony. 

"Clay what-"

"Sh" he shushed. He grabbed Tony's hands and placed them on his hips. Tony took the hint and grabbed the slim boy. Clay placed one of his hands on Tony's shoulder while the other was placed behind his gelled hair. He leaned down and moved Tony's head to be by the crook of his neck. 

"Tell me now" Clay knew Tony was gonna ask a question so he kept talking. "Tell me what I smell like" 

Tony pressed his nose into Clay's soft neck and scented him. Clay gasped at feeling the other boy's breath against his neck. He knew doing this was a huge risk on their friendship. Scenting someone like this was very very intimate. This is something you do when mating. 

"You smell like a fresh breath of air. You smell like melted chocolate and lavender. You smell like a new book" Tony pressed his face even closer if that's possible. Clay couldn't help but moan at the feel of Tony's lush lips on his neck. He was so close to the delicate gland. Then there was the smell that Tony could never put his finger on. It was there and strong.

Tony practically threw Clay off of him and on his bed. He moved to stand as far as he could. "You need to go Clay" 

"What?" Clay said confused.

"You need to go" Tony repeated.

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"Clay!" The other boy jumped scared. He never heard Tony yell. He remembered his friend saying he only yelled when the alpha in him was upset. "You need to leave! Go home!" 

Clay was so scared that he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out the front door. He was glad that he took his bike out of the mustang when they got to the house. He put on his helmet and rode all the way across town to get home. 

He opened the front door and slammed it behind him. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" His mom asked, but Clay ignored her and stormed up the stairs. He went into the room and slammed the door. Screw the open door policy. He took off his helmet and threw it on the floor. He started pacing his room while running his hands through his hair. Why did he think letting Tony scent him a good idea? Was it the way he smelled? What did he do wrong? Clay had realized he was crying and he was breathing unevenly. He realized he was having a panic attack. He had to get his phone. He had to call Tony.


	3. I Need You

Clay was on the floor trying to find his phone in his backpack. He grabbed it and dialed Tony's number. Clay thought for sure he was was gonna go straight to voicemail, but then he heard Tony's voice and he didn't sound how he normally did. 

"What Clay?" He sounded really breathless like he just came back from running a mile. 

"I need you" Clay breathed out. Tony noticed that the other sounded just as breathless. 

"No. No. I can't Clay. You tell your mom to get you what you need. I can't go over there Clay. I won't do that to you" Tony told him. At the same time he was fixing his pants. 

"I'm having a panic attack, Tony" Clay was confused at what his friend was going on about. 

"Shit" Tony ran his hand through his hair to fix it. "I'll be right there" he hung up and ran out the door and to his car. He drove slightly over the speed limit to get Clay's house. He ran out and knocked on the door three time.

The door opened to show Lainie. "Hey Tony. Is everything okay? Clay came home pretty upset" 

"Yeah. He just called me. Is it okay if I can come in Mrs Jensen" Tony asked politely. 

"Of course" she opened the door wider to let the young boy in. He went up the stairs, taking two at a time, till he was in front of Clay's door. He slowly opened the door to see Clay on the floor leaning against his bed. 

Clay was sweating like crazy and breathing heavily and unevenly. He had took of his hoodie and was now in his simple black T-shirt. He was sweating profusely and there was that scent again. 

"Tony, I don't know what's wrong with me" Tony couldn't help but rush over since he noticed Clay was crying. 

"Hey it's okay" he put his hand out so Clay can grasped it. Clay grabbed it and pulled him down so he can scent him. 

"Mm you smell so good" Tony noticed that one of Clay's hands were right on his crouch. Tony's dick could help but start getting hard from Clay's touch.

"Whoa there" Tony moved Clay's hand away and moved away from him. He took off his leather jacket and handed it to Clay. "Here. You can have my scent from that. I need to go talk to your parents" 

Clay grabbed it eagerly and burried his nose in the jacket. Tony swallowed hard and left the room. 

Tony rushed downstairs and into the living room to see Clay's parents. 

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked right away. He had assumed from Clay storming into the house angry that his son and Tony had got into a fight. 

"I need to talk to you guys" was all Tony said. 

"What's wrong? Is Clay okay?" Lainie asked worried. Tony moved to sit down with the two and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Um" Tony was trying to figure out where to start. He was trying to figure out what would be to much information and what wouldn't. He decided to be honest since he always was. "Earlier today, Clay came over to my place and he wanted me to scent him. So I did and I should of noticed as soon as he asked me to, but I didn't. I noticed when I did and I told him to leave, not in a very nice way. He called me to come over and-" he stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair for millionth time that day. 

Tony then looked straight into Mr and Mrs Jensen's eyes and said, "Clay's presented"


	4. Presenting

Clay was practically withering on his bed. One hand was holding Tony's leather jacket to his nose while the other was down his pants. He was so hard that it was starting to become painful. Then Clay felt it. He felt slick dripping out of him. He threw his head back and moaned from the feeling. He stripped off his clothes so that he was laying on his bed completely naked. He went back to stoking himself while the other went down lower to tease his dripping whole. He was circling his rim with his fingertip just tease himself a little bit. He then slowly pushed his finger in. It weren't in easy since he was so wet. He added another finger and started thrusting them at the same rhythm as his stoke. He moaned as he caught the scent outside his door. The scent he knew so well. That smell of engine oil and Jasmine. The smell of alpha.

"Tony" Clay moaned. "Tony please" Clay had some how found himself crying. "Please, Tony. I need you. I don't know what's wrong with me"

Tony had his forehead against Clay's door. He knew the boy was crying and he felt so bad for him. He didn't knew what was wrong with him. 

Clay had moved his hands away from himself and got off the bed. He pressed himself against the door and let out a low whine. He was running his cock against the door for friction. 

Tony can smell Clay even more. Smell that he was in heat. His own dick was getting hard. He can feel his knot forming just from the smell of an omega in heat. 

"Tony I need you. Open the door please" Clay had moved his hand back behind him and was fingering himself with three fingers. He was still crying cause he scared to have this feeling. He felt dirty like he was a knot slut.

Tony moved his hand to the doorknob and bit his lip. He wanted to open the door so badly. He wanted to kiss Clay and hold him. He wanted to tell him that everything was gonna be okay. He wanted to bend Clay over and lick up all the sweat slick dripping out of him. He want to knot him and mark him. He wanted to breed him and-. Tony realized what was happening. His alpha senses were taking over. He pulled his hand away and just placed it on the door. 

Clay moaned out Tony's name as his fingers brushed against his prostate. Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. He put his hand down and walked away. He couldn't be there. There was nothing he could do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clay had found himself back to normal a week later. He was a hell of a week. All Clay did was use the sex toys that his mother got him and slept. Now he was all clear. He had to go to school which scared him. He got dressed and went into his bathroom. He looked at the new products on his counter. His mom got him suppressants and scent blockers. Clay started at them and decided he wouldn't use either one of them. He grabbed his backpack and helmet. He decided to skip breakfast and go straight to school. He was locking his bike when he felt someone grab his ass. 

"What the fuck!"he turned around to see Bryce Walker. 

"What? I just wanted a piece of that omega ass" Before Bryce can touch Clay again, he was on the floor and Tony was on top him. 

Between each punch Tony said, "Don't ever touch Clay" 

"Tony! Stop!" Clay was pulling Tony's arm to make him stop. Tony quick moved off of Bryce and stood right in front of Clay. 

"Are you okay?" He put a hand on Clay's cheek and looked him up and down to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

"Tony, I'm okay" Clay put his hand on top of Tony's and gave a small smile. 

"Come on. Let's get out of here" Tony grabbed Clay's hand and pulled him away from the crowed. He really didn't want to get into any trouble and he was sure Clay would be okay with ditching. 

They got into the red mustang and Tony started driving. They sat in silence all the way up to the cliff spot. They got out off and sat on rocky floor. 

"Why didn't you use the scent blocker?" Tony asked as he kept his eyes focused on the view. 

"I didn't feel like it. I mean why would I- wait how did you know I had that?" 

"Because I'm the one who got you the stuff" Clay looked at him with disbelief. "I had to help somehow" Tony looked at his friend with so much care in his eyes. Clay scoffed and made the I'm so done with you face. 

"Yeah well you could of helped by coming into my room" 

"I wouldn't do that to you Clay. You'll regret it. You don't wan-"

"What would I regret Tony! You fucking me! For fucks sakes that's what I need at the moment!" 

"You would regret us mating! If I was to go into that room I wouldn't be able to control the alpha in me and I would have marked you!" Tony yelled back. 

"Wow" Clay looked down at his hands and gave a small laugh. "Skye thought that I was slow at getting things" he looked up and straight into Tony eyes and said, "I wanna be your mate"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's been reading so far and all the lovely comments. If you guys have any suggestions I'm happy to hear them and once again thank for reading.


	5. Date

"Wow! You move fast Jensen" Tony joked. 

"Well who else would I mate with?" Clay asked a serious voice.

"Clay you have your whole life to find a mate" Tony tried to reason. 

"Yeah, but I was lucky enough to meet mine in high school" Clay smiled.

"You do realize that once we mate there's no taking it back. That's it. We're stuck with each other forever" he went back to staring out at the city. 

"I don't mind that at all" Tony looked at Clay to see he was looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes. 

Tony grabbed Clay's hand and said, "Can we at less do this like how other people do it? You know? I court you and get permission from your parents"

"Okay. On one condition" 

"Anything" Tony was rubbing his thumb over the pale hand in his tan one.

"You have to help me through my heats and I'll even help you through your rut" Clay suggested. 

"Fine" Tony wouldn't mind that at all. He had a few weeks to romance the pants off of Clay before consummating their relationship. 

"Come on cariño. I'm gonna start courting you right now" Tony pulled Clay up and lead him to the car. 

Clay was going though Tony's cassette collection and decided on some Joy Division. Clay looked outside and got lost in his mind. He still hadn't talked to his mom and dad about him being an omega. He was worried that they would disown him. What would happen if they did? Where would he go?

"Clay?" He turned to see Tony was looking at him worried with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Clay nodded his head. He looked out the window to see there was an old diner and some shops. They got off the car and held hands as they walked towards the diner. Tony opened the door for Clay and they went and sat at one of the red and black booth. 

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asked. 

"Two cheese burgers and two milkshakes" Tony ordered which Clay was glad for. He didn't really know the menu. The waitress walked away leaving the two alone.

"So" Clay wasn't sure what to say. 

"So" Tony said back. They looked at each other and then laughed. "We talk all the time why is it now awkward" 

"Maybe cause this is a date" Clay said biting his lip. 

"Don't do that" Tony shook his head and looked at the table. 

"Do what?" Clay asked confused. 

"Bite your lip. You have no idea what it does to me" Tony told him. 

Before Clay can say anything the waitress brought their drinks and food over. He was thankful for that since he was gonna say something really filthy to Tony. He wasn't sure if it was him or he still had heat brain.

They ate and had small talk. When they finished eating Tony and Clay walked over to the vintage stores. 

"Let me guess. This is where you get all your clothes from" Clay said as they started looking through the clothes.  

"Yeah. You know me. I was born in the wrong generation" Clay laughed and looked on a shelf to find a camcorder. He grabbed it and looked it over to see if it worked. He hit a switch and it started recording. He turned and started filming Tony while he was shopping. 

"Tony" Clay said to get the other boy's attention. Tony looked up to see he was being filmed. 

"Found something you like I see" he smiled and leaned against the rack. 

"Yeah. You" Tony laughed and shook his head. 

"You are so cheesey. Now come on let's get out of here" Clay stopped the camcorder and went to buy it. Of course Tony had insisted on paying. 

They drove back to the cliff and sat in the car. As background noise We Used To Wait by Arcade Fire was playing. 

"So have you talked to your parents at all?" Tony asked Clay.

"Not really. I'm sure their gonna be mad with me being an omega" Clay was really scared to talk to them. His thoughts from earlier were coming back.

"I don't think they will. They love you and will accept you for who you are" Tony reassured as he held Clay's hand. Clay nodded his head and grabbed his new camcorder. 

He held it up and started filming Tony. "Talk to future us" 

"Alright" Tony looked right into the lens and took a deep breath. "Hello. Today was our first date and I'm sure there will be many more to come" Tony then looked at Clay. "Considering that we will one day be mated that means someday our pups might see this. So I just want to tell you kids that I love you very much and I love your dad so so much. I have since I met him. I love his awkward ways and how he loves astronomy. He is the most beautiful and kind hearted person I have ever meet. Te amo mucho cariño" 

Clay stopped filming and couldn't help but kiss Tony from his words. Tony immediately kissed back. Clay's lips were so soft and this was what Tony dreamed of for months. Clay slowly opened his mouth and Tony slipped his tongue in. Clay moaned as Tony's tongue explored his mouth. Clay moved to staddle the other boy and started grinding down. Tony groaned from the feeling of their clothed cocks rubbed against each other. He placed his hand on Clay's ass and dig his fingernails in. Clay moaned in Tony's mouth from the feeling. 

"Please" Clay whined out. His hand had moved between them and was stroking Tony through his jeans. 

"We can't Clay" Tony said pulling away. 

Clay scoffed and got off Tony. He sat next to him with his arms crossed. "Why not?" 

"Because I don't want our first time to be in my car" Clay's face soften at Tony's words. He really did want to do this properly. 

"Okay" Clay leaned his head on Tony's shoulder and sighed. "Soon though"

"Yes, mi amor" They sat like that for a few hours before Tony felt like it was time for Clay to get home. He pulled up to Clay's house and left the car on. 

"You don't want to come in?" Clay said as he grabbed his bag put his camcorder in. 

"I better not. You should talk to your parents" Tony told him. 

"Alright" Clay kissed Tony goodbye and got off of the car. 

"Hey babe!" Clay turned around to look at his boyfriend. All Clay can think was wow I just called Tony my boyfriend. 

"Yeah" 

"You know I love the way you smell but please wear the scent blocker tomorrow. I don't want to fight off alphas every day" Tony told him. Clay laughed and nodded his head. Tony then drove off leaving Clay smiling and waving goodbye. Now he had to face his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for any errors.


	6. Hurt

Clay walked inside to see his parents sitting at the table with dinner out. 

"Hey son. Come sit down for dinner" Matt said looking up from his plate. 

"Actually I ate earlier" Clay told them.

"Sit" Clay looked at his mom shocked. She sounded mad and Clay was scared to think it was his fault. He put his bag down by the stairs and sat down at the table. Clay didn't put any food on his plate. He just sat there. Finally he had enough of the silence. 

"You know if you wanna yell at me or insult me then do it" Clay said confidently while shrugging his shoulder. 

"I think you should leave" was all Lainie said. 

"I'm fine with that" Clay stood up and grabbed his bag to go upstairs.

"I meant out of the house" Clay froze and tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. 

"Lainie I don't-" Matt was gonna try to reason but his mate stopped him. 

"No! He needs to leave! He already has alpha all over him! He's already a knot slut!" Clay ran upstairs and into his room. He made sure to slam the door before he leaned against it. He had a hand over his mouth as he felt the tears spilling out of his eyes. He pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed the only person that could help him.

"Miss me already" Tony teased. He heard Clay crying so his mood instantly switched. "Clay, what's wrong?" Clay couldn't talk. He just cried harder. "Mi amor, please tell me what's wrong" 

"My mom" Clay couldn't say it. It hurt to much. 

"What did she do, Clay?" He growled out. He was already driving back to Clay's place. 

"She called me a knot slut and to leave" Clay said through his sobs. 

"Where are you at?"

"My room" 

"I'm heading over right now. Pack a bag" Clay ended the call and moved to his closet. He grabbed his duffle bag and threw a bunch of clothes in it. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed that stuff too. He was gonna go grab some pictures from his bedside drawer when he heard yelling. He quickly threw them in his duffle and left his room. He slowly went down the stairs to hear what was going on. 

"How dare you call your son that! Just because he's an omega doesn't give anyone a right to call Clay that!" Tony yelled.

"He's my son! Just because you fucked him doesn't give you the right to the at us!" Lainie yelled back. 

"As his alpha I have the fucking right! Your son is amazing and you just throw him out! Eres el peor de todos los padres!" 

"Tony" Clay softly said. Tony turned and quickly moved in front of him. "Can we leave?" 

"Of course cariño" Tony grabbed the duffle bag from his boyfriend. They walked out and got into the car. Tony started the ignition and started driving. Clay just looked out the window as he cried. 

"Where are we going?" He whispered. 

"Motel" Tony replied. 

"Why can't we just go to your place?" Clay asked as he looked at the Latino boy. 

"My dad doesn't know I'm gay and I'm sure he wouldn't be thrilled to know I'm planning to mate with you" Tony told him.

All Clay could do is nod his head. He just thought great. Someone else to judge me for being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Leave a comment about you want to happen when they get to the motel.


	7. Motel

"Hey mi amor. We're here" Tony turned off the car and looked at Clay. He had his whole body facing the window. Tony figured he fell asleep so he got off the car to get them a room. He got a key and walked over to open the passenger door. Clay was in the same position but this time he could see Clay's face. He was crying and looking off into the distance.  

"Clay" Tony placed a hand on his shoulder but Clay still didn't look at him. "Clay what's wrong?" Tony didn't get no response. He decided to just carry Clay to their room with his duffle bag. It was fairly easy since Clay was so skinny. Tony laid him on the bed and then pulled out his phone. 

"Hi Mama I need help" Tony said once she picked up the phone. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay mi hijo?" Lucia asked worried. 

"I'm fine. Its Clay. I don't know what's wrong with him" Tony told her as he started crying. 

"Where are you at?" Tony gave her the address and sat on the floor by Clay. He still was just staring off into space. After awhile there was a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it to see his mother. 

He hugged her and she looked over at the fragile boy on the bed. 

"Tony" he noticed in his mother's voice that she sounded scared. 

"What is it? Is he okay?" Tony asked. 

"He's in a bad headspace" 

"A what?" Tony asked confused. 

"What happened before he became like this?" She asked. He ended up telling her everything in Spanish since he didn't want Clay to hear it again. 

"After something tramatic like what he's been through omegas go into a headspace where they relive it over and over again. They won't talk, eat, or drink. If they stay in it for too long they can die" she explained. 

"You can get him out of it right?" Tony asked scared. 

"You go outside while I talk to him" Tony was reluctant to but he know Clay was in safe hands. He walked out and decided to have a cigarette. 

Lucia walked over to the bed and sat beside Clay. She ran her hand through his hair as she started talking. 

"Hi mi hijo. Its me Lucia. We missed you at dinner the other day. I hope soon you can enjoy one of my meals. You're always welcome to our home. As soon as you get better you can come to the house and stay. I know you make my son very happy and I'm glad that you're gonna be his mate. You're part of our pack now and we take care of our own" 

She smiled and leaned down to kiss Clay's forehead. It reminded Clay of his mother. How she would kiss his forehead when he was a kid. She stood up to leave but Clay reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned to see he was looking at her with tears running down his face. 

"Thank you" he softly said. She smiled and nodded her head. He let go and she walked out the door. 

Tony quickly put out the cigarette and turned to look at his mom. "Is he okay?" 

"He will be. I've given him the motherly omega love that he needs. Now he needs his alpha. Hold him and he'll tell you he needs. As soon as he's better bring him to the house. He's staying with us" 

"What about dad?" 

"He'll understand when I tell him" she kissed her son's cheek and left. He walked into the room and saw Clay in the spot he left him. 

He laid down next to Clay and didn't bother changing. He put his arm around Clay's waist as he moved closer. Clay turned around so he was facing Tony. He looked into Tony's eyes and then cast them down. He burried his face into Tony's chest as he started sobbing. Tony held him tight as he felt his shirt getting wet from all the tears. Tony rubbed his back and was saying sweet nothings to him in Spanish. 

Before Clay fell asleep he grabbed Tony's hand and placed it on his stomach and whispered, "one day" Tony nodded and repeated the words back. That's what Clay needed and Tony smiles at his hand on Clay's stomach. He couldn't wait for that day.


	8. Dinner At The Padilla's

In the morning Clay was moderately better. It was Friday so the two had to go to school. Clay wasn't talking much still so Tony just kept holding his hand. Thankfully they shared a few classes together and the ones they didn't Skye was there. After class Tony took Clay back to their spot on the cliff. 

"You okay?"Clay rolled his eyes since Tony had been asking him that all day. 

"I'm fine" tony smiled and nodded his head. "Can we go see your mom?" 

"We can do that" Tony started the car and drove over to his house to see that all five of his brother's cars were there. "You sure you're okay enough to go in?" 

"I'm sure, Tony" he leaned over and gave Tony a soft kiss to reassure him.

They got off and held hands as they walked into the home. They were welcomed to loud noise which Tony was use to. He placed a hand on Clay's waist as he lead him past the living room which was empty. Tony assumed they were in the garage with their dad. They walked into the kitchen to see Lucia and three other women in the kitchen. One of them was holding a baby that was at most three months old. 

"Tony!" One of the women said as she walked over and pulled him into a huge. "How's my big brother been?"

"I've been doing great Maria" he pulled out of the huge and looked at Clay. "Sis, this is my boyfriend Clay" 

"Oh well welcome to the pack" she said as she hugged Clay. Tony couldn't help but laugh a little at Clay confused as wither to hug her or not. "Mama, Tony has a boyfriend" she said turning around. 

"I know mi hija" she said walking over. "I'm so happy you're feeling better Clay" she said hugging him. Clay hugged back immediately since she was familiar. "Tony vaya con sus hermanos." (Tony go be with your brothers)

Tony nodded his head and looked at Clay. "I'm gonna be in the garage if you need me" 

"Alright" Clay kissed him before he left the room. 

"Oh Clay this is Luis's wife Victoria and their pup Jacob" Maria introduced as she was sitting the table. 

"Hi" Clay waved at her as she was helping Lucia cook. He felt so out of place so he walked over to Lucia who was cooking away on the stove. "Do you need any help?" 

"Oh I definitely could" Victoria said. "Can hold this little guy? I have to go to the bathroom. I've been holding it for hours" 

"Oh um" before Clay can deny the request there was a baby in his arms. He just stood their staring at the baby staring up at him. "Hi" he breathed out. 

He shifted his arms so that he was cradling Jacob with one arm which he never knew he could do. He was completely running on omega senses as he let Jacob hold his finger and coo. Clay smiled and wiggled his finger.

Tony had came inside to grab a water, but stopped short. He stood in the doorway watching his lover playing with the pup imagining it was theirs. Clay had sensed Tony and looked up to see him leaning against the door frame with so much adoration in his eyes. Clay smiled and looked back at Jacob to see he fell asleep. 

Victoria came back from the bathroom and took the pup back to put him in his carrier to sleep. Clay walked over to Tony and stood in front of him. Tony placed his hands on the taller boys hips as he licked his lips. 

"Is it bad that I really want a pup right now?" Clay asked bitting his lip.

"You read my mind" Tony kissed Clay and said against his lips, "We'll start working on that later" 

Clay laughed against his lips as he draped his arms over Tony's shoulders. Then they heard the wolf whistling his brother's were doing. Clay moved to hid his face in Tony's neck as he turned red from embarrassment. 

Tony cussed at his brother's in Spanish as they made their way to sit at the table. Then Tony's dad walked in. The whole family froze as he looked at Tony and then to Clay. 

He nodded his head and said, "So you must be this Clay that Lucia told me about" Clay nodded his head too scared to say anything. Then something no one expected to happen happened. He hugged Clay. He patted his back as he broke the hug. "If you need me and the boys to take care of your parents just say the word" 

"Um, actually your son already told them off so I think I'm good" Clay said. 

"Well then welcome to the pack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any requests you have for future chapters.


	9. Family

The two had been staying at Tony's two days now. Clay had started getting use to all the loud noises from the family and enjoyed every meal Lucia fed him. He honestly felt like he gained twenty pounds from all the food. He was sitting at the table with Lucia at the moment. Clay was doing his studies while Tony was in the garage fixing up his car with his dad. 

"So how did you and Carlos end up together?" Clay asked since he had finished the assignment he had. 

"Well I met him when I was around your age. I worked at a diner as a waitress and Carlos had always come in every Wednesday. He would pull up in his white 1960 Ford Falcon. He would always order just a milkshake and he would sit there looking out the window. One day I decided to strike up a conversation and we just kept talking. Every Wednesday I would go on break when he came in and sit down and have a shake with him. Then we started going on dates and then we mated and had Luis. Then we had another pup and another and another. I think you get the picture" 

Clay smiled at her story as he can see the love in her eyes as she told him her memories. "So did you just knew you would mate with him?" 

"Pretty much. I was actually in the same situation as you were when I was younger. My parents weren't happy that I was with Carlos. They called me ugly names and kicked me out. Just like you though I stayed with him because it made me happy. I was so in love with him and I never lost that feeling" 

"Jeez" Clay sat back in his chair. "That's nothing like my parents" 

Before Clay can talk some more with Lucia, Tony came in with his hair slightly messed up. Clay always loved his boyfriend's natural hair, but Tony always put all that product in it. 

Tony looked at Clay and tilted his head towards the stairs. He took the hint and stood up and followed him upstairs. 

"What's wrong?" Clay asked worried. 

"It's nothing. I just need you to stay up here. I have to deal with some stuff just stay here" he then walked out the door. 

"But Tony-" The door was closed before he can say anything else. He hear a car engine so he ran to look out the window. He watched as Tony drove off and Carlos diving close behind. 

Clay opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Maria sitting at the table. Her lip had a cut and she had a black eye. 

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Clay asked rushing towards her. 

"I'll be fine" was all she said. Lucia came rushing in with a first aid kit in her hands. 

"Yeah, but Raymond won't be" Lucia said as she started taking care of her daughter. 

"Who's Raymond?" Clay asked as he grabbed a dishrag and put some ice in it. 

"He's my boyfriend. More like ex boyfriend now" Clay handed her the ice and she smiled as she took it. "Thanks" 

"Yeah well your father and brothers are dealing with him right now. Cómo se atreve ese imbécil hirió a mi hija" (How dare that asshole hurt my daughter)

"What made him want to do this to you?" Clay asked. Maria was a really nice girl so he just couldn't comprehend why anyone would want to hurt her. 

"I found out he was going out with some other omega and so I told him I knew. He ended up getting mad and yeah" she told him. 

Lucia had cooked Maria's favorite food as they waited for the boys to get back. When they did they all sat down at the table except for Tony. Clay heard him go upstairs so he excused himself as he went to check on him. 

He walked into the bedroom to see Tony sitting on the bed. He was looking down as his hands that were shaking. 

"Tony" Clay rushed over and carefully sat next to him. He carefully reached out for his hands and turned them over to see his knuckles bleeding and starting to bruise. "I need to-"

"Clay, it's fine" Tony said. 

"No it's not. You're hurt" 

"Clay, please. I really am fine. I just didn't want my mom to see" Tony told him. 

"That doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry. Just let me just wrap your hand" Tony ended up obliging and followed his lover out the room and to the bathroom. Clay put the bathroom seat down and pointed at it. Tony sat down as Clay grabbed the first aid kit the Lucia had earlier. He cleaned up the blood from Tony's hands and then wrapped them carefully. 

Afterwards Clay lead Tony back upstairs where they just laid in bed cuddling. Clay didn't ask what they did to Raymond or why he seemed more injured than his brother's. He just let Tony hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really quickly at 3 am so sorry for any mistakes. Next chapter there will be a scene with Skye. Also another date with the couple and maybe smut. I'm always open to suggestions and thank you for reading.


	10. The Moment

Clay had just got out of communication class and went to his locker to grab the lunch that Lucia had prepared for him. He heard the noise of bracelets so he knew Skye was heading his way. 

"Long time no see" she said leaning against the lockers. "Rumor has it that Tony and you mated and your pregnant" 

"Not true at all" Clay said closing his locker. 

Skye smiled as she watched Tony walk over. He wrapped his arm around Clay's waist and kissed his cheek "How's your day going mi amor?" 

"Pretty good" Clay said smiling at him. 

"Are you sure those rumors aren't true?" Skye asked as they started walking to the cafeteria. 

"What rumors?" Tony asked. 

"People are saying that we're mated and I'm pregnant" Clay said with a smirk. 

"Really now?" Tony tilted his head as he smirked back at his lover. 

"Yeah, my sweet alpha" Clay teased.

"Well my darling Clay I heard that señorita Miller is dating the Jeff Atkins" Tony say as they sat down at their usual table. 

"Where did you hear that?" Skye hissed out. 

"He told me himself. You guys had hooked up the other night" Tony said. 

"No one else knows right?" She asked. 

"Not that I know of" Tony said back as Clay gave him the other half of his torta. 

"Good. We decided to just keep our relationship private" Skye told them.

"Well good luck with that. Tony and I wanted our relationship private but now everyone knows" Clay said after taking a bite of his food.

"Everyone knew you two were gonna end up together no matter what you presented as" 

"True" Clay agreed. 

"So are you pregnant?" Skye asked. 

"You can just scent me to know" Clay nonchalantly said. 

"It's hard to tell since all I can smell is Tony on you" Tony smiled at that. They weren't mated yet everyone knew that Clay was his. Tony doesn't feel like he owns him like an object. It just just makes him happy that other alphas would sexual assault him. 

"I'm not" Clay told her. 

"Yet" Tony added as he grinned. Clay slapped Tony's thigh.

"Damn. You better make me godmother" 

"Yeah and Jeff will be the godfather" Tony joked. The rest of the day was Clay and Tony teasing Skye and she teased them back.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tony's parents and brother's had decided to head to visit some family a few towns over for the weekend so that meant Clay and Tony had the house to themselves. Tony couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. 

He had asked Skye to take Clay out to Monet's after class which she didn't question at all. She had missed spending time with her best friend. 

Tony had started cooking like crazy. He was cooking all of Clay's favorite foods. Spaghetti, tacos, tortas, and chocolate cake. Right when he was pulling the cake out he heard the front door open. He froze as he heard footsteps nearing him. 

"Hey babe" Clay said and stopped once he saw Tony. He was wearing his usual outfit, but instead of his leather jacket he was wearing a white apron. 

"Surprise" Tony said unsure. Clay smiled and looked at the table that had plates of food. 

"You cooked all of this for me?" Clay asked as he walked closer to his boyfriend. 

"Yeah" Tony put the cake down on the counter. "I have this really sexy boyfriend who deserves the world" 

"Really? Because I have this super hot as fuck alpha who really wants to get laid tonight and honestly he deserves it" Clay smiled and kissed Tony's soft lips. Tony kissed back and placed his hands on Clay's hips. It was starting to get intense so Tony pulled back. 

"I think we should eat first" Clay smiled and sat down. 

They ate and talked about how Clay's day went with Skye. They then decided to sit in the living room to watch Casablanca. Tony was sitting against the armrest and Clay was laying into his side. Tony was of course focused on the movie but Clay was too distracted. He was holding Tony's hand and he couldn't help but love the way it looked. The contrast between his milky white skin against tan skin was so beautiful. He loved how Tony's hands were rough while his were soft. Clay looked up to just stare at Tony. His hair was starting to curl since he was sweating while cooking. Clay reached out to trace the stars on the back of Tony's ear. Tony turned to look at his lover. 

"What's wrong, cariño?" Tony asked. 

Clay shook his head and said, "Take me upstairs" 

Tony stood up and helped Clay off the couch. He held Clay's hand the whole way upstairs and to their bedroom. He turned around and Clay was standing close to him. Clay placed his hand on Tony chest and leaned down to kiss him. Tony pulled Clay even closer if that's possible. Clay's hand had moved down to Tony's crouch. He started stroking him through his pants and then all of Tony's alpha senses took over. 

He practically picked up Clay and threw him on the bed. He was on top of the skinny boy kissing his neck as Clay moaned. He moved back and ripped open Clay's button up. He had arched his back of the bed and moaned since as soon as the shirt was off Tony's mouth was all over him. 

"Tan jodidamente hermosa Sólo quiero marcarte" (So fucking beautiful. I just want to mark you) 

Clay can feel the slick dripping out of him from hearing the alpha talking in Spanish. He had no idea what he was saying, but fuck it was hot as hell. 

"Off" Clay was pawing at Tony's black T-shirt. "Take it off" 

Tony sat up and pulled off his shirt an took off his pants. He took Clay's pants off too and straddled him again. Tony deeply kissed his gorgeous boyfriend while his hand went to his hair. Tony couldn't help but move his hand down to feel the Clay's boxer were practically soaking wet from his slick. He groaned into the kiss as he started rubbing his hole. Clay moaned and pushed down on Tony's hand. 

"Please" Clay said against his lips. "More"

Tony broke the kiss to take off Clay's boxers so he can comply to Clay's wishes. As soon they were off the taller boy couldn't help but spread his legs wider. It was his instinct to present himself to Tony and he lived to see that look in his eyes. 

Tony's eyes were filled with so much lust and he growled. He threw Clay's legs over his shoulders and he leaned down and started lapping up all the slick with his tongue. Clay threw his head back and moaned loudly. He couldn't even comprehend words at how great it felt to have Tony's tongue on him. 

"You taste so fucking good baby" Tony said as he pushed a finger into Clay's dripping hole. He plunged in and pulled back to say, "Like strawberries and pure heaven" 

Clay moaned and whimpered as his hands fisted Tony's hair. He couldn't help but press his ass down onto Tony's fingers and tongue. He wanted more. So much more. 

Tony must have noticed since he pulled back causing Clay to whine. Tony moved up so he was face to face with him. Clay pulled him down to kiss him. He moaned as he tasted himself on Tony's tongue. 

"Ready" Tony asked as he moved some of Clay's damp hair off of his forehead. 

Clay still couldn't form word so he nodded his head and kissed Tony again. Tony removed his own boxers a d moved his hand down to lead his dick to Clay's hole. He pushed in slowly so only the head was in. Clay wanted more so he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and pulled in closer so Tony slid all the way in. He groaned and burred his head into Clay's neck. 

"Mierda. Tan jodidamente apretado" (Shit. So fucking tight). 

Tony started thrusting lightly, just testing the waters. "Tony" he stopped and looked into Clay's blue eyes. 

"I'm not hurting am I?" He asked worried. 

"You know I'm not a porcelain doll" he lead Tony's hands to his hips and squeezed them so he took the hint. "Be rough. Let the alpha out" he whispered into his ear.

And that's what Tony did. He gripped Clay's hips tight and started thrusting fast and hard. He had his head in the crook of Clay's neck as he growled and groaned. 

Clay was clawing at Tony's tattoo on his shoulder as he was moaning loudly. Tony couldn't help but smirk at the fact that his boy was so loud. Then Clay saw white as he felt Tony hit his sweet spot. Tony noticed so he kept thrusting to hit Clay's prostate. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Bite me babe" Clay moaned out as he felt he was close. Tony could feel his knot forming so his thrusts were getting sloppy. He bit Clay's neck to mark him and Clay saw white again. He moaned the loudest he had that night as he came untouched. 

Tony was in pure heaven as he can feel his seed filling Clay. He move his mouth off of Clay's neck. He licked up the drops of blood coming out of the bite and kissed it. Clay was in such a daze as he looked at Tony. 

"You okay?" Tony asked still trying to catch his breath. 

Clay hummed as he moved his hand to tangle into Tony's now curly hair. "More than okay" 

Tony smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Clay couldn't help but notice that the kiss was different then all the others. It was slow and it was just pure love. 

"I love you so much, Clay Jensen" Tony whispered. 

"I love you too, Tony Padilla" Clay whispered back. 

They had carefully moved so they were on their sides. Tony's knot wouldn't go down for awhile so they laid there in the afterglow. 

Clay had found himself tracing Tony's orchid tattoo on his collarbone. Every once in awhile he would lightly moan from feeling Tony cumming in him again. 

Tony had found himself lightly touching the forming bruises on Clay's hips. He was sure they would look beautiful on Clay's pale skin. 

"Hey Tony" 

"Yes, mi amor?" 

"We're mated" Tony looked at Clay to see him grinning. Tony couldn't help but grin back as he moved to Clay's neck to kiss the mark again. He just knew he was gonna be obsessed with the mark for the rest of his life. Clay had grabbed Tony's hand and rested it on his abdomen. Tony looked at Clay to see him bitting his lip and he looked at him through his eyelashes. 

"We'll have to wait in see" Tony told him. 

"Or we can have a sex marathon since my heat is tomorrow" Clay suggested. 

Tony kissed Clay and said, "That sounds like heaven"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad Spanish. I don't speak it I just used a translator. I hope this lived up to what you hoped for. Also I am debating on writing another Clony fic but a musician au. Leave comments on how you feel about that or about any ideas you have for future chapters.


	11. Matt Jensen

Tony had called his mom telling her they were gonna need the house for a few more days since Clay's heat was arriving. She told him that was perfectly fine. She just said to call her when it's okay to head back. 

Those five days were pure heaven for the couple. They had had sex the whole time in all kinds of positions. If Clay wasn't pregnant by now, Tony would be shocked. They would go at it then cuddle till Tony's knot went down. They would joke around for a bit and then go at it again. It was an endless cycle. 

Finally Clay's heat was over. They showered and Clay went downstairs to clean. Tony called his mom and told her that she was clear to come home. 

Clay was washing the dishes when he felt arms circle around his waist. He smiled and leaned back into his alpha's warmth. 

"I'm gonna go upstairs and clean our room" Tony told him after kissing the side of Clay's head. 

"I got it" Clay said as he turned around in Tony's arms. "You can go to the garage and work on your car while I clean" 

Tony smiled and said, "Look at us being all domestic" 

"I know. Is this how mated life is?" Clay asked. 

"Probably. I don't mind it one bit though" Tony leaned up a little so he can kiss his gorgeous mate. They were then interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get that" 

"Okay" Clay kissed him one more time before going upstairs to clean. Tony went and opened the door to see Matt Jensen. 

"What are you doing here, Mr Jensen?" Tony was mad at him but his mother raised him to be polite. 

"I came to see Clay" Matt said. 

"Why should I let you after what happened?" Tony questioned. 

"You know I was trying to reason with Lainie" Tony nodded and opened the door wider so Matt can walk in. 

"Clay!" Tony called at the bottom of the staircase. He heard Clay walking and then saw him at the top of the stairs. "Someone is here for you"

Clay looked at his alpha confused as he walked down the stairs. He was then shocked to see his father. "Dad, what are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to apologize in person for what your mother did" Matt sincerely said. 

"I would rather hear it from her, but it's okay. We can sit down" Clay lead them to the living room. Clay sat in the armchair while his dad sat on the couch. Tony stood by Clay since he wanted to protected him if something happened. 

"How have you been? I miss seeing you around the house" Matt said. 

"I've been great. Tony's family is really nice. I feel at home here" Clay responded.

"That's good. I see that you guys are mated" Matt noticed the mark on Clay's neck. 

Clay rubbed at it shyly as Tony smiled softly at his mate. "Yeah. We mated a week ago"

"I'm glad you guys thought about it before doing it. I'm sure you two would of been fine if you mated right away. I always knew you made my son happy" Matt said directly to Tony. 

"Your son makes me happy too. I wouldn't mate with anyone else in the world" Clay smiled and looked at Tony with love in his eyes. He reached out hold Tony's hand. 

Matt smiled and nodded his head. "I'm happy for the both of you. I don't know what Lainie was so worried about. I knew Tony would never hurt you. I think she was scared of you leaving the pack" 

For some reason Clay understood why his mother would fear that. He would be scared if his pup had presented and decided to leave. 

"She could of just talked to me. I oddly enough understand the fear. I would be scared if our pup wanted to leave" Tony's heartstrings tugged at what Clay said. He was scared of the same thing. 

"I see your feeling very maternal" Matt noted. Clay looked down and blushed. 

"He's been like that for awhile" Tony said. 

"So are you guys expecting a pup?" 

"No" Clay shook his head right away. "I just finished my heat" 

Matt smiled and said, "Well I'll be waiting for that call" 

The front door opened and then came all the ruckus. Anthony and Jose were hitting each other with their duffle bags while Lucia yelled at them in Spanish to knock it off. They then got quiet as they saw the stranger in the living room. 

"Mi hoji who's this?" Lucia asked Clay. 

"Guys this is my dad" Anthony and Jose growled at Matt. They had grown protective over Clay as they got to know him. "It's fine" Clay said softly to them. "He came to apologise" 

"I'm Lucia, Tony mom" she had started to introduce everyone to Matt. He shook everyone's hand and Clay was right. They gave off a family vibe that just lured you in. 

"Oh my God!" Marie shouted. "Look! They mated!" Everyone looked at Clay's neck to see it was true. They shouted excited as they hugged Clay and even Matt. 

"We need to throw a party to celebrate your mating" Lucia said. 

"You don't have to do that" Clay denied. 

"It's a Padilla traditional. We insist" Lucia said. "We'll have it tomorrow. Come on Marie help me plan in the kitchen" 

Clay felt a hand on his should and he looked to see it was his father. "I have to go. Your mother is heading home right now" 

"Alright" Clay hugged his father. "You can come tomorrow for the party. I'd be happy to see you" 

"Of course" Matt agreed. He hugged Tony goodbye and waved bye to the family. 

"That went well" Clay said after closing the front door. 

"Yeah. That wasn't your mom" Tony said. 

"True. Now time to help your mom plan a party in a day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. I wrote this pretty fast since I've been busy. Leave comments on any ideas you have for future chapters. I also published the music au. It's called Going Public so check that out if you're interested.


	12. Reception

Tony and Clay had decided to go out to the diner they went to on their first date. Lucia had insisted they go out so they can have the party started once they got back. Tony was telling Clay about his family that would be there so he wasn't too lost when he met them. Clay had texted Skye, Jeff, and Hannah saying they were invited and they responded with excitement. 

They were in the car parked in the driveway and Clay was about to get off but Tony stopped him. 

"I um" Clay looked at his mate confused since Tony was never nervous about anything. 

"What's wrong?" Clay's asked. Tony reached towards the glove compartment and opened it. He grabbed a box and handed it to Clay. 

"I thought since we're mated and knowing my family. Um just" I moved his hand to the box to open it for him. There inside was a ring. It was a simple gold band. "There's an engraving on the inside" Clay pulled the ring out and looked to see it said always. 

"I love it" Clay said. Tony took the ring and slide it on to Clay's slender finger. Clay rested his hand on Tony's cheek and kissed him sweetly. "Now we better get in there before Lucia comes and yells at us" 

Tony laughed and nodded his head. They got out of the car and held hands as they walked to the backyard. Everyone looked at them and cheered. Some cousins of Tony's came up hugging Clay and congratulating them. Tony was talking to Jose when a older lady who Clay can only guess was Tony's grandmother came over. 

"Oh congratulations mi hjio" she said as she rested her hand on Tony's cheek. "Seguro que elegiste una belleza" (You sure picked a beauty). Tony nodded and smiled. He placed a hand on the small of Clay's back and said, "Clay, this is my abuela" 

"It's great to meet you" Clay said politely but she just stared at him and then looked at Tony. 

"Lo sabe tu madre?" (Does your mother know?) She asked Tony.

"¿Sabes qué?" (Know what?) Tony asked. 

Clay watched as his boyfriend looked at his grandmother with wide eyes as she was talking in Spanish. "What is she saying?" 

Tony looked at his boyfriend and then moved to pull Clay down to bury his nose in the crock of Clay's neck. Clay gasped as Tony started scenting him. "Tony what's wrong?" 

He watched over the shorter man's shoulder as Tony's grandma started speaking to Lucia and she started shouting something in Spanish. He then felt Tony's hand on his stomach and it all made sense. 

He felt himself start crying as he shook his head. "You're lying" Clay breathed out. 

"My abuela has a strong nose. She's never wrong" Tony said as he rubbed his hand on Clay's flat stomach that they now know will soon expand. 

Clay smiled and said, "Our own pup" 

"Our own pup" Tony moved his head from the crook of Clay's neck to kiss his lips. He then moved to kiss away all of his mates tears. 

They pulled away smiling and noticed that everyone was watching them. Some of them crying, some smiling, and some laughing happily. Clay then spotted his father standing by Skye, Jeff, and Hannah. His father had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Lucia ran over to his son and his mate to hug them. 

"I'm gonna have another grandbaby" she said as she put her hand on Clay's stomach. Clay smiled as several women of the Padilla family came over to talk about the future Padilla pup. 

After a few minutes of talking to them he walked over to his father who was talking to Carlos. 

"Hey Dad" Clay said as he stood there nervously. 

"Hey son" Matt pulled Clay into a hug and patted his back. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered to him. 

"I wish mom was here" Clay whispered back. 

Matt pulled away to look his son in his eyes. "She'll get around to the idea of you being happy. Just give her time" 

Clay nodded knowing he was right. "Be sure to tell her she's gonna be a grandma. I want her to hear the good news" 

"I'll be sure to" Clay wanted to talk to his dad longer but Tony's brother grabbed him to dance. Of course Clay didn't have any rhythm but luckily he had Tony. The couple could both agree that they had the night of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile and I'm sure this chapter isn't all that great. If you have any ideas for a future chapter just leave a comment. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Clony fic and I hope you liked it. I would love your feedback or any ideas you have. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
